Up to Neverland
by J.F.C
Summary: A nine year-old Harry can never imagine how much his future life has actually changed after receiving one random shadowy visit. AU


**"Up to Neverland"  
**

Welcome to my next Harry Potter story, it would have a crossover with the TV series Once Upon A Time... but it would not be so huge. Hope you you like it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Once Upon A Time are obviously not mine.

**-I-**

A nine year-old Harry was currently at the guest room of Mrs Figg's, seated on the small bench of the room's only window as he was looking at the black sky. Also, he had said window opened, as he was trying to reduce the room's heavy smell of cats as much as he could. Something that he had yet to accomplish, thanks to that awful smell coming from the bed.

He hated those cats, especially Tufty, which an hour ago had decided to use the bed as its personal litter box. Thanks to that cat he would be sleeping on the floor once again, which is nothing new to him... but unfortunately the only thing he might had been glad about staying at Mrs Figg's was the chance of actually sleeping on a bed for once. He has been sleeping on the floor of the Dursley's under-stairs cupboard for as long as he could remember.

A position he was getting tired to bear with, especially when it was combined with the terrible way he has been treated by the Dursleys throughout all this years. Not once has he ever felt a bit of love coming from them, more like hate, and he was getting sick from it. For many years now he had thought that he was the one at fault for his current problems. That maybe if he acted better and did his chores like he was told to do... he might actually get treated a bit nicer. Still, time showed him wrong. No matter how hard he worked, every time he was proven wrong, a process that made him come up with the idea that maybe he should try acting more like his cousin, Dudley. They were always nice with him no matter if he didn't do his chores, and got bad grades, etc.

Well, time also made sure to prove him wrong once again, as the idea resulted with one of the worse days he had ever lived. He didn't do anything that bad, but his Uncle had gotten so mad at him that he was forced to stay at Mrs Figg's house for an entire month. A month that Vernon used to slowly recover his composure once again... not like it really worked in the end, but since that day Harry had thought thrice before trying to act like his cousin ever again... especially when talking directly to his Uncle. Definitely pretending to be his cousin was not the correct way to win over his Uncle and Aunt.

A memory that started to make him cry, as he was reminded once again of his detrimental state. He was totally lost, as he couldn't find the correct door that would take him out of his mess. He always saw those kids at school so happy, and it made him fall deeper into depression. Sometimes it seemed like everyone was moving on and he was still stuck right where he always was. The useless brat that everyone hated.

"I just wish for a place where I could be accepted, and not get yelled at," Harry began, while unsuccessfully trying to stop his tears, "A place where I can run free, because I'm having fun and not because of bullies like my cousin." he added as he continued to quietly cry even more.

An emotional conflict that lasted for several minutes, before it was finally stopped by a sudden green-yellowish light that appeared before him. The small light had a spherical form, and it actually reminded him of those firefly bugs. He tried to touch it, but it immediately moved away, as it continued to move around the room. That was until it finally decided to rest on top of the smelly mattress. An action that was followed by a shocking one, as the curious light suddenly disappeared and was immediately replaced by an object. An object that was now laying comfortably on the bed's old blankets.

"A book," Harry declared as he got closer to the now resting item. "And a small one at that." he added, as he continued to look at the brown covered, old fashioned, book.

"Once Upon A Time in Neverland," he read, as he looked at the title, after finally holding up the little book with a bit of trepidation as the book did come out from a light. "Neverland? That name thus sounds familiar... isn't that the home of Peter Pan?" he questioned to himself. "I was right, this is the Peter Pan's place," he added with joy, after opening the book and turning the pages only to discover that Neverland was indeed Peter Pan's place. He knew of Peter Pan's thanks to the small library back at the elementary school that he was attending, a place he usually visits in order to avoid his cousin.

"I wonder why that light brought me this book... was that Tinkerbell?" He continued with his questions, as he looked throughout the pages. Not noticing the shadows that were now slowly moving around him.

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed, and Harry could be seeing seated once again on the small window bench, only this time he had a small book on his hands. "Peter Pan does sounds a bit different in here," he exclaimed after finishing another page from the book, "he could even be considered as an evil person by other people," he added, as he read of Pan's frequent actions of always playing mind games with others and keeping people trapped on that island against their will.

The lost boys also sounded extremely different from other versions, as they sounded much older and depressed. Depressed, because they were also being kept on that island against their wishes as most of them had gotten tired of working for Pan and had long regretted their decision of leaving their original home in order to come to Neverland. "That would never happen with me, I'm sure that living on a place like Neverland in order to work for Pan's would be a lot better than this horrible place," he declared, as he stopped his reading for a moment in order to look at the black sky again.

"Neverland, if only such a place could exist," he exclaimed, as he hoped and wished for a Peter Pan that could finally take him out from his misery. "No, I don't know about Neverland, but I'm sure that there is indeed such a place," he added, as he managed to stop his tears from leaving his eyes once again. "A much better area were no Dursley's are present."

**"And there is."**

"What?" Harry asked to himself, as a sudden deep male voice was heard, causing him to turn his look towards it. Only to discover that he was still alone.

'Maybe I just imagined it?' he thought as no one else was present, but he was soon proven wrong as the originator of the voice made itself present in much creepier way at that as all the shadows around him began to move and join as one in order to create a presence before him. "The Shadow!" he shortly answered to himself, as the being in front of him immediately reminded him of a similar creature that was present in the Peter Pan's book. "How is that possible?" he asked, not receiving an answer in the end as the Shadow decided to ignore him, as it forcefully took Harry's left hand and went out of the window.

Harry couldn't stop himself from screaming at the beginning, but as soon as he learned that he was still fine after being forced out of the window he managed to recover his cool.

"I'm flying!" he happily declared as he saw the houses getting smaller and way below him. "I'm flying, just like the book described," he added as he couldn't stop himself from letting tears to fall down his face of such an occasion, as he was actually crying from happiness this time around. A very rare thing for sure. "My wish has come true and now I'm leaving that place behind... I'm actually going to Neverland."

xXxEnd of ChapterxXx

Hope you like the story so far.

Note for Niichan: I used a variation of two of your prompt sentences in here.

1. Sometimes it seemed like everyone was moving on and she was stuck right where she always was.

2. She held up the little book with trepidation.


End file.
